Burgers and Rain
by TigerFont
Summary: It's a rainy day. Let's look back at What Tony and Steve did. HighSchool AU Stony;Oneshot


Tony sat on his bed bored outta his mind. It was overcast outside and he really didn't have many friends at school to hang with at the moment,sure you can call him the most "Popular Guy"there but the only people he actually had conversations with instead of measly smalltalk were vice president Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner,friend and Lab partner.

Oh.

And then there was  
Steve.  
He was really more attached to the baseball player then the others combined. Though at first it didn't set too well between them.

"Don't worry about it buddy you won't get trampled over that fast on your first day"  
Peter Parker slid his tray at the lunch line as he talked with the new kid.  
"Buddy?"  
"Yeah if you want to be,you don't have to I know being friends with the school reporter ain't much."  
"No sorry,I didn't mean it like that. I'm jut not used to making a friend on my first day you know?"  
"Say no more I completely understand,but what I don't get is how can someone as good looking as you not make friends fast?"  
"Are you flirting with me?"Steve smiled with obvious humor.  
Parker flashed with a small light blush then chuckled when he noticed the amusement in his eyes.  
"Very funny Steve."  
"Glad you think so Pete."  
Peter half smiled and lead Steve to a table. Steve was lost in thought thinking back at the conversation like most people usually did and before he even knew it he completely lost his lunch.  
"AGH!This jacket cost $123 bucks!Watch where your going you capsicle!"  
Steve bumped into a now very pissed guy and cursed under his breath.  
"I'm so sorry I didn-"  
The brunette just stomped away before Steve could finish his sentence. Pairs of eyes were gawking at him and he suddenly felt the need to hurry off to where an awestruck Peter was sitting with a mouth full of spaghetti stuffed in his mouth. Steve sat down and buried his face in his hands and suddenly everyone went back to their business.  
Pete swallowed his large bite and looked over at a slumped Rogers.  
Steve felt his eyes and asked still buried in his hands,  
"how bad was it?"  
Peter hesitated for a moment before answering.  
"Hate to tell you the truth but it was really bad."  
Steve groaned in response.  
"Do you even know who you just dumped your lunch on?"  
"Not a clue just some stuck up jerk?" he huffed.  
"Worse. that's Tony Stark. he's the most popular kid at school. His dad funds the Football and baseball teams,and not to mention that he's a super genius."  
"How exactly do you know all of this?"  
"Dude I'm a reporter,I've done a bunch of stories on Stark."  
Peter took another round of Spaghetti. Steve's stomach moaned loudly but he folded his arms around himself to muffle out the pleads of hunger.  
"And he's extremely rich."  
Steve thought back to how much money Tonys hood cost.  
Realizing this huge mistake Steve slumped even lower in his chair,Peter patted him on the back.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Bruce asked trying to catch up with Tony and Pepper.  
"Yeah,Stan right?"  
"Steve." Pepper corrected him.  
"Steve Rogers."  
She opened the cafeteria doors for them and followed them inside to the saucy smell of Tomato Paste.  
"Oh I almost forgot it's spaghetti Thursday." Tony set his shades onto of his head.  
"Tell me again why we have the days of the week assigned with a quirky meal?" Tony sat in his usual seat almost gagging at the sight of the cafeteria food. It's not that he had a problem with spaghetti...He just had a problem the way the school prepared usually just brings a sandwich from home though he made the lousy mistake of deciding to eat at school today.  
Bruce sat at the right of Tony and Pepper on the left,same old same old.  
"We assign meals to each day to organize the lunch system better. It was my idea,Tony." she shot him daggers and Tony dogged them easily.  
"Wow you deserve An award!"Tony spat out,sarcasm dripping with ease.  
Bruce rolled his eyes and got up to get in line at the lunch line.  
Pepper ignored him just as easily and waved off the little bickering,like always.  
"Look,there's Steve right over there."  
Tony followed Peppers direction and his eyes connected with a tall,blonde and pretty well built kid,looked about 17.  
And he looked adorable.  
Wait what? let's pretend he never said that. He shook away the repulsive thought and turned back toward Pepper.  
"Where's he from?"  
"Maryland,moved here about a month grades though lacks some effort in anything science related."  
Tony smirked a little too smug,that was his best subject.  
"He lives with his Uncle, both parents are long gone. He really loves playing Baseball which is perfect for the team. He's moved a lot this entire year so he might be gone in a month of he doesn't like it here…Though it looks like he will." Pepper looked over at Steve happily chatting away with Peter Parker as they are nearing the end of the line.  
"How do you know this?"  
"I'm the vice president Tony,I gotta know the students."  
"Kinda awkward if you ask me."  
"Maybe a bit."  
She smiled halfheartedly.  
"Well I'm gonna go pee."  
"Tony gr-"  
"Grow up yeah yeah I heard this last period." He got up and strutted his rich ass to the boys bathroom. He was thinking about getting some pizza when he was showered with Tomato sauce and slimy noodles. It took him a moment to process what just happened and by instinct he yelled at the culprit.  
"AGH!This jacket cost $123 bucks!Watch where you're going you capsicle!" He finally looked up and fell silent as he now knew it was the new kid,uh,What's his name again?  
Steve Rogers.  
Oh.  
Him.  
As he realized he shouldn't have yelled at the poor guy while Steve was trying to apologize he pushed past him in a huff too embarrassed to even look at the guy. He walked into the restroom and hesitantly tried to wipe off the Red stains all over his Grey hoodie. He threw away some spare noodles. He noticed the red blotches wouldn't disappear anytime soon with just paper towels and water. He sighed and wrapped his $123 jacket around his waist. He checked his hair in the mirror,adjusted his sunglasses and went into a stall for a well deserved piss.  
When he got out he immediately walked off to his table avoiding the lunch line when the incident had occurred not even 10 minutes ago. When he got to his table,he Avoided eye contact with Bruce and Pepper and slouched in his chair.  
After what seemed like eternity Bruce chimed in and asked,  
"So what do you think of Steve?"  
Tony facedesked the table.

Sure that wasn't the greatest way to know a person,but you can't change the past. Tony got up and grabbed his iPhone from the desk. He pressed 5 to speed dial Steve. It rung twice but he picked up on the third.  
"Hi"  
"Sup capsicle how's your summer vacation going?"  
"Um okay I guess,Tony you know yesterday was the last day of school."  
"Yeah I know but-"  
"And it's barely the afternoon."  
Tony closed his eyes in regret of his stupidity. Something about Steve always made him act stupid at times. Like right now.  
"Oh right."  
"Hah,what do you need Tony?"  
"Well not what I necessarily need but I'm starving."  
"And?"  
"Well how about you and I go out and grab a bite?"  
"Hm,I just might take you up on that offer."  
"Really?Well awesome I'll pick you up in 5 don't go anywhere"  
"Not a choice Anyways."  
"Cheeky aren't you?"  
"Probably"  
Tony could practically hear his smile through the phone.  
"Alright Rogers I'll be there."  
"If you must."  
Tony hung up and sprinted down the colossal staircase of Stark Manor. He grabbed his keys off the marble counter,grabbed his jacket off the large chair and sprinted out the garage door. He made his way past about the 20something cars his dad owned And finally caught sight of his black convertible. He hopped inside,Turned the key to the right twice and shifted into reverse.

Steve set his LG in his front pants pocket and walked out his bedroom to the kitchen where he saw Uncle Phil drinking a glass of iced tea,unsweetened just the way he liked it.  
"Hey Kiddo,want a glass?"  
"Heh,no thanks I'm about to go out to eat."  
"Oh you want me to drive you there?"  
"Oh uh,no Tony is coming to pick me up."  
Phil smiled a bit too smug and took a small sip.  
"Not like that Uncle Phil." Steve protested Phils smug look.  
"Whatever floats your boat champ."  
'Knock knock'  
Steve gave Phil a look that said "I'll kill you if you embarrass me." and Phil nodded dripping with sarcasm.  
Steve opened the door.  
"Hey." Brunette eyes met Diamond blue ones.  
"Hey." Steve looked a bit sheepish knowing his uncle was watching them.  
"Hey ."  
"Howdy Tony."  
Tony smiled and offered his arm that suggested 'loop it around mine'. Steve did it exactly that.  
"So see you around Phil."  
"Bye guys behave." Phil winked and Steve was fighting the urge to fluster.  
The two teens left the apartment and made their way to Tonys car. Steve got in the passengers seat and Tony hopped over the door and landed just right. He turned his convertible on and backed out of the parking space.

"So where do you want to go?" Steve adjusted his seat belt firmly.  
"I have no clue."  
"Then where do you presume were heading to?"  
"Anywhere you'd like cap."  
"...You couldn't have asked me that earlier?"  
"Nope."  
Steve mentally facepalmed.  
"Alright,how Bout we go to the burger joint two blocks down main?"  
"I knew you'd pick that."  
Steve looked the other way feeling his face heat up.  
"Then why bother asking?"  
"To mess."  
Steve sighed.  
"It was the place we met met not spill your lunch met." Tony turned the car at the left lane.  
"Yeah."Steve looked wistfully out the window remembering that day.  
"heh,we're almost...Here." Tony parked and turned the engine off. They both got out and Steve followed Tony close behind. The small jingle of the in-n-out entrance rung as it always did. Red palm trees decorating the white pastel walls and a few customers at the one party tables. Usually this place were to be packed though by weather circumstances it seemed to hold the people who don't care about getting wet and eat here to satisfy their hunger.  
Tony approached the counter and picked a number 2 for him.  
"Say uh what do you want Steve?"  
"Oh a uh number 2 will be fine."  
"Okay,That'll be two number twos." Tony smiled laughing on the inside at how hilarious that sounded.  
Tony swiped his credit card and took the receipt from the cashier.  
Steve looked out the glass pane windows and started to notice little droplets of water beginning to fall. Sooner or later it will be pouring.  
Tony took their orders from the counter top after the guy set it down.  
"Steve."  
Steve looked back at Tony and followed him to a booth in the back. It was getting dark fast and the manager switched the lighting to an orange glow instead of the bright white they usually had to offer. Promotion.  
Tony smiled at Steve and took a large bite out of his burger. Steve smiled back and bit into his as well.  
The light rain has turned into pouring rain and the atmosphere was nothing but comfortable. The two males ate away. Silence but the tappings of water hitting the roof.

"So are you dating anyone?"  
Tony wiped his lips with a napkin.  
"What?" Steve was caught offgaurd.  
"Yknow are you dating?"  
Tony ate the last bite.  
"Oh uh no,I'm not." Steve looked down at the table sheepishly.  
"Oh...What about Parker?"  
"What?No!Pete and I are just friends trust me." Steve protested.  
"Okay then calm your nips heh"Smirky bastard.  
"Yeah,what about you and Pepper?"  
"Pepper?No way. She's just the vice president of" Tony pointed up And down at himself.  
"The president,and besides she's way too bossy for my taste. Yet she's an awesome friend."  
"And Bruce?"  
"My lab partner,science is our thing."  
Steve expressed a bit of relief  
"There's only one person I have or want to have chemistry with."  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Oh,you don't say?"  
"Yeah. They have this great personality. They're kind,polite,smart,and cheeky. Not to mention they have the deepest blue eyes,softest hair..."  
Steve looked down believing he was stupid enough to actually think he had a greater bond with the guy.  
Tony slithered his hand onto Steves.  
"I almost forgot..."  
Steve was now confused,his heart racing and he was pretty sure everyone could hear it.  
"He has the most adorable dimples."  
Steve eyed Tony quizzically.  
"Know who he is Capsicle?"  
"No clue."  
Tony smiled,eyelashes lowering and his head leaning in. Steve lowered his eyes and leaned in until he felt soft lips touch his. Steve felt as though he were drifting on a cloud until he felt the warmth leave and leaving his lips cold.  
Tony had a small tint of pink on his cheeks and Steve could feel his blush spreading all the way down to his neck. Stark smiled and gave a small wink.  
The rain stopped.


End file.
